


October 11th - Underwater

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Sad, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underwater, this is just pure sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: This is just some sad Intrulogical content. Very sad, I actually hate that I wrote this and I am going to pout over it for the next few weeks... but anyway here's an excerpt:"Out of everywhere Remus would choose the fall, it would be the fish tank."





	October 11th - Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Hiddendreamer67's October prompts

Out of everywhere Remus would choose to fall it would be the fish tank. Logan crawled along the wall and watched his boyfriend bob his head up out of the water for the fifth time. He was screaming and making a racket, Logan couldn't blame him as they both knew the human wasn't home. 

"Hold on, Remus. I will be there momentarily," Logan assured. He glanced around for anything to help. Patton always had a habit of leaving the lid of the tank and the supplies scattered about. 

He knew there was a handheld net somewhere, however it must have been left somewhere else because it was not in eyesight. There was a loud splash and Logan glanced over to see Remus had desperately kicked himself up out of the water before sinking back in, farther down than before. 

Logan did not panic, but he did hurry around to the other side. This time Remus did not come back up. Logan watched on in horror as his boyfriend struggled against the water that was pulling him down and draining the oxygen from his lungs. 

"Remus!" He called out and stuck his hand in the water. He knew that neither of them could swim so his hand would not be a help if Remus couldn't get to it and Logan could not help him if he dived in. Logic said he should keep looking for a way out. 

Then the first bubble of air burst from Remus' mouth and floated towards the surface. 

Logan was in the water, letting himself sink to where his boyfriend's mouth was open in a screaming shape. 

Logan took his hand and kicked up, paddling with his free hand. The pair didn't move. Again, Logan tried. Oxygen becoming short on his end. He was overcome with the realization that neither of them could get out of this tank about the same time the last bubble floated from Remus' mouth. 

Logan pulled the other close and they stayed intertwined as Logan felt water fill his lungs and his chest filled with panic. His eyelids grew heavy, and he blinked them for only a moment. The last moment of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and depressing. Definitely my style :^)


End file.
